OutFixes
by nacho5
Summary: i could smell better when i woke up, and hear and see better too. i looked at my hands and they were paws holy-! i looked around, the wolf wasnt there. i growled with frustration. i tried to stand but i passed out, again.  Rated T 'cause im paranoid!


The more reviews i get, the more i write :3 Sorry about any mistakes, tell me and i'll try and fix 'em!

* * *

><p>i ran through the alley away from the cops, this was my best trick yet. the ultimate. i wasnt the best at outrunning the cops but i knew how to keep ahead, from, uh, experiences. im not normal by the way, i know your thinking not another story about mutations or vampires or animals, nah, your wrong. this aint a story about any of that. werewolves, thats a different thing. now, since im running basically from my life im gonna get back to the story, anyway, i was running from everything this time. my school; highland middle. my friends; Victor, Analise, Jack, Megs, Hol. my horrible rep which im aint even gonna explain cause its that bad, everything. i couldnt drag my friends into that. i know theyd try to stop me, i just couldnt help it, i never can. we always cool off callling each other names, mine was the worst, or the best. depends on how you look at it, since im kinda insane i guess its a good thing to me. jack does some of the crazy things too, like, jumping off a roof, exploding a microwave and alot of other stuff, lighting our teachers hair on fire (that one was the best), sneaking into kings island and alot of other places. its hard to belive i was worse. how we knew was id been kicked out of more schools, 6 more. anyway, i jumped over a trash can at the end of the alley, i heard the cops yelling to shoot something at me but i kept going, i turned and almost fell over but somehow i stayed up, i ran into a guy and h yelled at me but i kept going. i skidded to a stop and looked around, i lost them. i smirked and leaned against a wall going over what happened in my head, i lit my science class room on fire, we were seeing how the magma effects tectonic plates blah blah blah, wee each had a lighter, a plate with mud, and some type of goo or something, anyway i wanted to see how fast my pencil burned so i lit it then i 'accidentally' dropped it on the table, in seconds the whole room was lit up and th school cop was running after me chasing me through the halls. yea, we have a school cop, henry. noone really liked him much so we used his first name to tell him stuff, he was cool when he wasnt chasing me or making sure i was in detention. which was almost everyday. i didnt really fit in here. everyone was smart. and i was blond. i had one friend in that school cause me and my other friends got seperated when i got kicked out of my old school for ambushing the teacher with rubber bands and staples. anyway my friend was still smart, and he was rich so it was complete opposites. but he was the only one who wasnt shaking when i walked in the class so i kinda wanted to figure out why and yea. he was laughing hard when i ran out. i figured i was as good as out of that school. i pulled my hoodie up and watched the rain. a tall guy in a long coat walked up to me "are you.. Ash Key?" he askd. i nodded "yea, whats it matter?". the guy grabbed my hand and dragged me away and into another alley. naturally i try to stay out of dangerous situations twice in a day but i guessed 'eh, why not? i'll be out of here either way' so i followed him. he stopped and looked at me, he looked like he was 20 something "do you know? did they tell you yet?" he asked. i backed up "uh.. what?". he sighed "of course not, about the... nevermind. you'll figure it out." he ran off. i shrugged and walked back out of the alley, then the cops tackled me and i hit my head then blacked out.<p>

when i woke up i realized i didnt know where i was. usually not very good. i sat up, i had a headache, i didnt get normal headache's. when i got headaches i couldnt stand up, if they were really bad i couldnt move. i looked around, green walls, black recliner, couch, TV, billion of pictures of a person. yea whoever lived here was a real winner. i groaned and leaned back. i looked at clothes, before i blacked out i was wearing a tank top and skinny jeans, now i was wearing a black T, Victors black T. gross. i half smiled "uh.. hi?" i looked around. Victor walked down the hallway "hey ash, lucky i got ya from the cops. whatd ya do now?" he sat on the couch by me. i smirked "i lit the school up". victor leaned back "again?".

"yea. out of preppy school, back to.. wherever... why do i have your shirt on?".

"cause your tank top was bloody"

"oh.. should i ask what happened to my tank top or...?"

"i uh got rid of it" he grinned.

i shook my head "wow.. so nice to know"

"aint it, ya think theyre gonna kick ya out of foster?"

i shook my head "ya, probably. where is this?"

victor stretched "abandoned apartment building, east side. this's the best room. not that good lookin but its good enough. i just found it so its.. still ugly"

i smirked "sweet, so Analise Jack Megs or Hol know bout it here?"

victor shook his head "nah, not yet."

i nodded "ok.. so... we here... why?"

"cause... somthing"

i sighed "noone tells me a damn thing"

victor chuckled "yea?"

i put my head on a pillow "mmhmm"

he stood up "ima go get Analise and Jack, i hear theyre bunking together now"

"mmmm kay"

he climbed out a window and i heard him go down the fire escape.

i stood up now, i get answers


End file.
